Morganville Zombie Attack !
by MorganVilleShaneLoverx1
Summary: In the U.S a Virus has hit can Claire,Shane,Michel,Eve survive and will They fall in love NO Vampires included Just to make it clear i don't want any rude comments or how i've spelt things or how i set the characters it's my story
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is about a zombie attack that has hit the U.S and now the rest of the world it has The Morganville Vampire Characters in it and I just hope you enjoy since it's my first time so have fun reading :)**

Chapter 1

Claire Danver's pov-

I was sitting on the grass enjoying the fresh air it felt good on my skin as well as the sun's heat hitting my skin, I sighed I missed my parent's they died…..no killed wanting to protect me from the evil fleshing eating creatures that now think they own the world. I am a survivor but a lonely one I had others with me but we got separated in all of this.

Flash Back

I was sitting down at the dinner table eating breakfast with my parents when on the radio they reported a virus spreading the city and that everybody should stay indoors until further notice.

Then a few weeks after that, people were going missing and the radio said that everyone should pack clothing and anything they need and head to IcePark and to warn neighbours.

End of Flash Back

The Things that are attacking aren't alive well basically they are zombies, once the bite happens your body just shuts down and then so does your brain and all of a sudden you come back but not the same you lose your memories then your speech, and knowledge and you thirst for fresh human flesh…. Doesn't sound nice does it not at all, the virus hasn't exactly spread across the whole world obviously but it will soon, I'm just looking for breathers I hear people calling us that, now it's an us and them thing so ,us means breathers and them means non-breathers.

I shuddered when I heard a noise from behind a bush I got my gun ready to take down the enemy but it didn't come out

"Hello anyone…anything there" I said with a strong cool voice stepping forward because it was better to kill it so you don't get loads coming after you. Crack. I heard again I was getting kind of Irritated now…. Something jumped out on top of me making me scream and struggle.

It was the end for me but once I opened my eyes I realised it was human and he must of to because he immediately got of me offering a hand out that I took then said.

"Sorry I thought you were one of them my mistake" he said it while taking of some kind of helmet, maybe mask thing.

He was hot with shaggy brown hair, warm chocolaty eyes and a very cute smile.

"Well I guess I'll accept that then since I don't blame you…."

My voice trailed off when I say people behind him, a girl maybe a year or two younger than me, a guy with greying hair a ruff biker look and a not so nice scar across his face, a long side him was a blonde dude with baby blue eyes and a look that made any girl fall for. The one whose name I didn't know yet looked at them nodded then turned back to me and said "That's my sister Alyssa, my dad Frank and my best friend Michel. I'm Shane by the way, and your?"

"Claire. Claire Danvers" I said extending my hand which he shook without any hesitation. I said cautiously.

"So are you going to IcePark because if you are and if it wouldn't be any trouble could I tag along to because I'm heading there and it isn't really easy to find so with your help we could all find out together?"

Shane was about to answer but then his father pushed him out of the way and said coldly with his ruff voice.

"Sorry girl, but the smaller the group the less attention we make"

"Well really it doesn't make a difference since those creatures will attack anyway doesn't matter how many of us there is" I said

**If you enjoyed it just let me know so i can upload another :) thanks 4 reading xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane Collins pov-

I let out a groan, he was being so rude to Claire and he doesn't even know her gosh can't he be more… respectful, wait that would be like telling a little kid Santa Claus isn't real.

"Dad she's right it wouldn't make a difference if she tags along and plus it's better to have a bigger group because how are we going to survive with only a few of us" I said softly, I felt his muscles tense then relax and he nodded turned to me.

"Fine then but she's your responsibility…now let's get moving were dead flesh if we just stand here all day" I just nodded

We started walking in the middle of the road to get a better vision of what's around us even though my mum always said don't play on the road but I doubt any cars would come.

**Flash Back**

"Shane you're going to have to take care of you self and your sister ok promise you will be safe and take care of both of you, promise"

She said while lying there on the floor she wasn't crying even though I could see glimpses of tears in her eyes, I was crouched down near her crying with Alyssa beside me crying her eyes out, mum got bitten by one of them and we couldn't… I couldn't do anything about it. It should have been me.

"I promise mum…I promise I'll take care of both of us" I whispered over my tears.

My dad kissed her forehead then nodded to me, I got up to Alyssa with me because he was going to kill her. Shoot!

**End of flash back**

"Shane, Shane, Shane. SHANE!" someone shouted my name.

I looked up to see them all staring at me Alyssa was the one shouting my name.

**My second chapter (remember it's my first time so don't bother blaming me if it's crap)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Alyssa C pov-

"Shane, Shane, Shane. SHANE!" I had to shout his name four times just to get his attention gosh, and people say girls daydream a lot pfft as if.

"What Alyssa jeez no need to shout so loud"

"You're the one daydreaming... anyway which way do we go now anyway ideas" I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot in a waiting position while he was thinking. Then he pointed ahead of us. "Well I have the feeling we go north" Claire who hasn't said anything much said in a soft tone.

"Well I hope that feelings right because if I get bitten or attacked it's on you big boy". OMG. Please don't tell me she's flirting with my big brother because that would just be weird seeing him kiss her and stuff really not the time. Shane smiled at her which he hasn't done since my mum died…totally flirting.

Claire's pov-

I did not just say that, I did not just call him 'big boy' that is just OMG embarrassing, well he smiled about it anyway so that's ok…right. We started walking north as Shane intended us to do then I spotted something a truck maybe some kind of pick truck but whatever it was it would be better than walking.

"Hey guys, do you think we could use that truck over there" I pointed at it. Shane said "Let's check it out first we don't know what's in there yet"

Shane and his dad got their shotguns ready and checked then outside then the in while Michel stayed with me and Alyssa since Shane insisted which was kind of cute. He came back then nodded but said disappointedly "It's checked no zombies but no keys so unless someone can hot wire it I don't think we can use it sorry" he shrugged.

"I could try and hot wire it, its easy right" I said while moving towards the driver's side. I got down to check the wirings and cut the ignition wire then got the live wires together. It took two try's until the engine came on and I hopped out I said while smirking "I just rock at almost everything… now does anyone know how to drive cause I do but I don't think a truck would be easy for me. Frank said stubbornly

"I'll drive, don't want one of you kids getting us killed in a car crash" then he past me to sit in the driver's seat. We all bailed into the truck and set off.

**Please send reviews if you enjoyed the 3 chapters and I might do a fourth also I'm going back to AGS soon so I might upload a few chapters a bit late but ill do my best THANKS FOR READING :) ! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I uploaded this late I was busy and also this might be a bit crap. I had this great Idea typed it out and them my stupid laptop deleted it so here goes just enjoy I don't complain.**

Chapter 4

Claire's pov-

We've been driving for ages I don't even know where the hell we're going, why don't I take just a little nap.

**Nightmare….**

**"Where am I" I was in a house it was kind of familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it….then I saw…no It couldn't be.**

**"Morning Claire I was wondering when you would wake up come sit eat some pancakes, your favourite right?" my mum said in a cheery voice and a smile on her face. I did as told because I was speechless how could they be here they should be dead I saw them die.**

**"Why look so shocked bunny" Dad said also with that cheeriness this was impossible this is ….I don't know what this is exactly but it's not something I would expect. I looked down at the pancakes with some honey on top and a mug of what looked like coffee since I started drinking it when I was sixteen. I picked up the fork a started eating when I suddenly noticed my parents…rotting how could this be.**

**"Mum, Dad are you okay"**

**"Sure bunny why ask" Dad said but when he said it, it sounded rusty and creepy and then….then I was surrounded by zombies LOADS OF THEM HUNDREDS OF THEM NO, NO, NO.**

**End of nightmare**

My eyes flashed open and I was still in the car with Shane sat at my left and Michel at my right.

"Frank do you even know where you going or not because it feels like we are going to be driving for every and at some point the tank with be empty and then we are all screwed" Michel said he hadn't really spoken really I thought of him as the shy kind of guy.

"Oh be quiet and relax I'm looking for somewhere to fill the tank and to get some food as well as camp out" he said but I didn't sound too sure of that which scared me.

"Dad, where the hell do you expect us to camp because wherever that is it might not be good because those things will sense us soon then that will be the end for us all of us for that matter !" he shouted but he didn't sound angry

"Watch your mouth boy!" that's all he said

"Great, were all going to die that sounds fun it should be on the top of my lists to enjoy" I said staring out the window into the dark, it felt like we were being followed and watched I shuddered.

Shane said softly "We're not dead yet so let's just try and survive the night the best we can" he sighed and leaned against the seat. Gosh he was just so hot and muscular it just took my breath away.

Michel's pov-

Morning. Frank decided that I roof of a building would be a great place to get some shut eye; well I guess it was better than nothing. God I missed my parents, they were in this group of ours until we got split up and the next time we found them they were one of them it was so… awful just seeing them that way and then having to kill them in the end it was not the way I wanted them to go but I couldn't do anything about it I could save them. I sighed. Life bites.

Shane and his dad came back with some sandwiches and drinks from the shop, which was the one's roof we were on. "So where now. Icepark?" I asked.

"First we need a radio to check if it's still safe some we don't waste our time and get ourselves killed" Shane said

"Well any bright Ideas on where we find one because I suggest we go now" Claire said she sounded worried also scared

"Why" I said

"Well because I see a few zombies coming our way and I think their hungry"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Claire pov-

I was wrong the five zombies weren't coming our way they were after a girl who was running for her life I couldn't blame her at all

"We have to help her" I screamed at frank for what felt like they hundredth time.

"NO! Unless you want to wear a sign saying **fresh flesh here,** then be my guest" he shouted back and was all up in my face I just felt like slapping him or punching him.

"Fine then I'll go myself not everyone is selfish" I walked over to the shotgun, checked the shells and started to the door that took us off the roof. Then I heard footsteps behind me to see Shane following me.

He smiled "I'll go with, don't want to getting hurt" I smiled back.

"Thanks… your kinda cute" I said blushing and turned to get down the stairs before he could even think of replying to that. I took a deep breath and ran for the truck; I got it started up while Shane jumped on to the bench. It wasn't hard to find the girl who was running from the flesh lovers.

"Shoot at them" I shouted. He got three down. Then used my shotgun to get the last two. I slowed down so the girl could jump in next to Shane.

Eve pov-

These totally strangers just saved my life I was panting like hell so I couldn't say thanks yet. I gulped a few more deep breaths and then said breathlessly.

"Thanks"

"No problem you ok" said the boy sitting next to me he had shaggy hair and quite a lot of muscles but totally not my type.

"Well let me see I just got attacked by those drunken beasts and I ran so many miles I could have been in the Olympics so no I am so not ok" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Relax he was just asking" said the girl driving the truck. She had dark brown long hair that went over her shoulders…. "I'm Claire and this is Shane, you're?"

"Eve. Eve Rosser"

We got to some kind of grocery store and bailed out of the truck. Then went up some stairs. There were three people already up here eating and talking when I spotted…..Michel Glass. OMG he is like the cutest guy in the whole world everything about him just fits his mouth, nose, cheekbone, hair everything he was an angel from heaven. He looked up at me and smiled I just knew I was blushing because I could just feel my whole face heating up.

"Hi, Eve haven't seen you in almost a year" his voice was so angelic and smooth I could of just melted.

"You two know each other" Shane said grabbing a sandwich

"Yeah… well kind of anyway our parents knew each other that's how I met mikey" I said once my voice had recovered

"Ha, Mikey. What a nice nickname" I just glared at him

"Here, eat" Michel offered a drink and a sandwich which I really needed

"Thanks" I said and added a smile to that.

** I made this quick because I'm busy next time I'll make it longer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've been busy with school I couldn't finish this off and I've been ill. So sorry if this isn't where I left off I've can't be bothered reading all the way through the 5 chapters so here is chapter six.**

**Chapter 6**

**Claire's POV**

It was a silent night everyone was a sleep except me and Shane we were talking in whispers so the others wouldn't hear and wake up.

"So…. What are you doing in a place like Morganville" Shane asked me after a few minutes of silence I wasn't starting to get a bit drowsy but his voice woke me up a bit.

"I was going to a tend college here but then this happened and I guess it all just failed" I said back to him

"Do you miss home?" I thought about it for a while because hope was fun but kind of a nightmare for me to.

"Yeah I do sometimes but now I really do, because here is just hell and I mean that literally" he let out a short laugh.

After a lot of talking we went to sleep and I had a dreamless sleep.

The Next morning we set of on the road again and trust me it was boiling hot, we brought with us half of the things we would need and we took almost everything that was in the grocery store because trust me it wasn't going to be easy to survive. Frank suggested that we find a gun store so we had enough armour to take down those bitches so we all agreed to that.

Me and Alyssa stayed in the truck obviously that meant I had to take care of her but I thought it was good if we got to know each other more.

"So your Claire right the one who loves my brother" Alyssa said smiling up at me and I just blushed and freaked out. How did she know?

"Wh….What No of course not we… were just good friends..tha….that's all" I stammered losing my cool. She just laughed.

"yeah right you to absolutely love each trust me I know and the way you smile and look at each other proves it and I have Eve and Michel to back me up on it as well" she said gosh for a girl younger than me she's pretty smart.

I sighed "Ok ok I guess I do have sort of a crush on him but I don't think he has one on me anyway he looks like someone who has already had a girlfriend and plus guys don't even-"

She cut me off "of course he likes and you are totally guy material because you're really pretty and-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because there was zombies out of the truck and coming right for us. We screamed.

**Shane's POV**

"So I think that's all the weapons we need, well it might as well be anyway since we've almost emptied the whole store" just as we zipped up our bags to head back to the truck we heard screaming and my guess it was Alyssa and Claire in trouble. We all ran the store.

**To be continued and all that crap soz if It doesn't make sense cba reading through it so if u enjoy this and want another chapter you will have to review so bye bye xx and have a gr8 day luv u all xxx**


End file.
